The two galaxies
by 17lakect
Summary: The adventures continue, left off from the unexpected adventure of animation. This time, with Star wars: clone wars. The Letter K is actually C for commander cody, i made those mistakes, sorry.
1. Planet Krypton

A short time ago in the 2 galaxies far, far away…

Star wars opening crawl plays:

**ANIMATED WORLD**

**Episode 2:**

**The two galaxies**

**The plan to send the chosen one to krypton was a complete success, as Mickey along with the fellowship are now heading back to Disney castle to find out who this mysterious dark force is and how to fix DC.**

**In the another galaxy lies other characters that live far away, and barley dared to go back to Earth, as Mickey misses them, but he calls them anytime if he needs help or if he come to visit.**

**But in that galaxy, there is evil sith lords waiting for the Chosen one to come, and waited to attack him, but mickey has some old best friends trying to beat them to a punch…**

Somewhere in the separatist ships:

Count Dooku, the CIS is waiting, and the emperor is contacting him.

"My master." Dooku bowed.

"I sense that Christian lake has finally arrived at the planet krypton, and he is searching for the father of El." The Sidious said.

"I will send droids to krypton now master." Dooku said then the message ended.

In Krypton:

I was walking, trying to figure out what part of the city is the house of El. It was a struggle, but the whole planet was beautiful… I guess, it's like the krypton from the opening of the Man of steel. And boy the red sun!

As I walk through, I've finally found Jor-El, and I shot to grapple up to his house, I see that it's locked, and that it scans you. But thank god I used the codex key in front of me, and the door opened, and I walked into the room.

"Hello?" I called. "Look, I'm Christian lake, I'm the one that is supposed to come here before I return to Earth, and Mickey said that you have something that will help us."

_No answer_

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "Oh right." I realized that I have X-ray vision because of my magic eyes, but I saw a flying robot slowly coming towards me. "Oh, is Jor-El here?" I asked.

"He'll be with you in a few minutes, he's almost done with his message, and welcome to krypton Christian, may I offer you a drink?" The floating robot asked.

"Thank you, what will be nice." I said.

Then, after a few minutes, I see Jor-El coming, and he's much wise and more like the Man of steel Jor-El actually. "I see that you have made it to this planet Christian." He said.

"Yes Jor-El, Mickey told me that you have the serum I need to help fight against the mystrous evil." I said.

"He tells you right, but have you ever seen "All star superman"?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes, is it that kind you have?" I asked.

"Yes and No." Jor-El replied, caused me to wonder. "This potion is complete. But however, I've made some changes to it."

"Oh what, did you change it into something I need to add?" I asked.

"You guessed right Son of lake, but it only needs one drop of blood from one person who you pick." He explained.

"So, I just need to put in the drop of blood, from someone with powers that I can choose, just to make things clear?" I asked.

"You are correct Lake, but there is something I must tell you before you leave. The pod you arrived in, it is only the one way trip here." He said.

"Oh no." I widen my eyes.

"But not to worry, before you came, mickey contected-"

**BOOM**

"Oh no, Jor-El, it's nice to be talking to you, but I have to leave, I gotta figure out what's going on and find my way out of this planet." I waved, then head outside.

I saw the separatists Confederate Navy landing miles away from me, and they are sending vehicle and droids towards me, but I just lay down and start to snipe, and I took down the first round.

Then there are more coming, so I shot more of them and they blew up as they crashed to the ground, but then there are ships coming. But thankfully, Krypton's guns are shooting them above, and I kept shooting both guns randomly in the air just to see if it can help destroy the ships.

But more kept coming and getting closer, so, I shot far away and made a sonic boom causing hundreds to blow up. And then, I saw the republic cruiser, so I made a few more sonic booms to clear the path for a gunship to come.

And it did, it flew towards me as it open the hatch. "Sir, you have to come to us, do you have what you needed from Jor-El?" Commander asked.

Then I made another shot up in the sky. "Yes." I said. "Take up there immediately."

"Yes sir." The commander said.

When we finally get up to space, there are 3 separatist ships, and the ion cannons are taking out their shields.

"Commander, how's the star destroyer holding up?" I asked.

"80 percent, don't worry, we have our men taking out the core right now." He said, then I watched the fight in space.

After a few minutes everything is clear now, we won the battle thanks to krypton's cannons. "Looks like everything is in the clear." I said, noticing that the battle is won.

"Sir, we have orders to take you to Coruscant." The commander said.

"The jedi?" I asked.

"Yes sir, there is a meeting for you there." He said.

"Alright, then take me there if it's cool." I said.

"Yes sir." The commander said.

Back at Earth:

"I am most pleased for you keeping Christian at Coruscant, Yoda." Mickey smiled.

"Chance to destroy the darkness, we must take. If chosen him, you did. Then protect him and have his help, we must." Yoda said. Then Mickey starts to worry about his vision. "Troubled, you are."

"Master Yoda, I'm having visions that I will die because this dark force transformed me into the opposite, and that most will try to kill our only hope." Mickey said.

"Worry, you must not. Christian lake's fate of death, come it will not. Help him, we still will, to bring you back to life if what you say is true." Yoda said.

Then Mickey closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. "I'll find our mysterious evil and help DC, and I about to leave immediately." Mickey said.

"May the force be with you" Yoda said as the transmission ended.

Then Minnie walked in. "Sending the chosen one to Coruscant? I'm not sure."

"Aw, don't feel that way. Side's, I trusted Yoda with all my life just like the others." Mickey smiled.

"You always kept going." Minnie smiled, then the 2 laughed.

Back at the Star destroyer:

I noticed the space pod I ride in, taking it with us. "OK, why are you keeping this pod?" I asked, then the clones looked at me.

"Ever thought about borrowing and bringing it back?" The commissioner joked.

"Point taken." I said, all emotionless including my face. Caused everybody to laugh.


	2. Planet Coruscant, the Dark star appears!

Track 1 from nutty professor remake, its sunset:

We finally arrived on coruscant, and head towards the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Man, it's like the future, it's just incredible.

Alright, everything's in 2D in case you're wondering, look up the 2003 clone wars series then you'll know what I'm talking about.

Then the silly music continues to get louder and louder as I walk up the stairs, and I walk like Sherman Klump, funny huh?

And then I start to notice a flying car chase, I saw a boom while they were running. "Oh my goodness!" I yelled. But I calmed down as I noticed that a Jedi has stopped it. Then I continued after the music replays from 1 minute and 10 seconds over and over until I finally got inside.

"OK, does anybody know where Yoda went? I'm supposed to be at the meeting." I asked.

"Ah, your supposed to be at the counsel is that right Christian lake?" The counsler asked.

Then she pointed out where the counsel is. "OH, COME ON!" I thought.

After a lot of friggin walking, I FINALLY found the Jedi Counsel, and I was gasping and holding on to a wall and almost reached the ground when I came in and everybody was looking at me weird. "I *pants* made it. *pants* So, *pants* am I late?" I asked before I fell down flat on the ground on my face.

"Few minutes early, you are." Yoda said as everyone giggles because they notice I took a lot of walking.

"Good, because I don't want to stay in this galaxy to long." I groaned as I try to get up.

"You don't get outside much at all huh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Say's the Jedi who doesn't like flying." I said.

"I see a potion you have. But to add a drop of blood, you need." Yoda corrected.

"Yes, and I think I know a perfect guy." I said.

"But leave the galaxy, you cannot." Yoda said.

"Oh I know, there's sith to deal with and that you haven't been working on with the warp drive to so long right?" I asked.

"Half correct, you are." Yoda replied.

"You see, Christian." Obi wan began "The warp drive is actually destroyed a few weeks ago, when we all knew you were coming, and there is the plans to create the warp drive. The sith tried to use the warp drive but Jor-El destroyed them before they had the chance, Jor-El have the plans of warp drive, but he hid them somewhere across the galaxy, and we searched 70% of the planets there is in this galaxy. And yet we still continue to search." Obi wan explained.

"What about the planets of the CIS?" I asked.

"3 planets were captured."

"SON OF A *Beep*" I yelled.

"Calm yourself." Ki-adi-mundi said.

"Alright, so we have to fight more planets that the sepertist controlled, then the plans will be recovered?" I asked.

"You got it." Shaak Ti smiled.

Then I went down to my knees and took a deep breath. "Alright, whens the republic take off?" I asked.

"Great determination, I sense in you. But leave, you cannot, not yet." Yoda said.

"So I have to wait until I'm needed?" I asked.

"There's a chance you might get killed, Christian. Or did mickey give you the eyes to detect which choice to ride on won't kill you?" Mace windu asked.

"Actually, you got a point there, I haven't got to that point yet." I said. "OK, I will wait."

"Hm… Great understanding, you show." Yoda said.

"Thank you for noticing, Master yoda." I bowed.

"Dismissed, you are. Master Obi-Wan, show Christian to his room, can you?" Yoda asked.

"Sure master, come on youngling." Obi Wan said.

Before I left, I said a few more woods. "Seriously, get an elevator." I said then leave, caused the Jedi masters to giggle again.

As we walk, I decided to talk with obi-Wan, making sure if Anakin skywalker is cool. "So, how's Anakin?" I asked.

"He's at his home planet, visiting his mom." Obi-Wan replied.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure about him, because he's darth vader-" I said but got interrupted.

"Oh calm down, Christian, he's on the side of the force." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, what do you mean "You're sure""? He asked, look at me weird.

"I just don't trust him because of Darth Vader." I said.

"Relax youngling, he won't be Darth Vader. Side's, we have Luke skywalker remember?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I know. I just sure hope that he won't go all dark side on us, you know?" I asked.

"I understand." He smiled.

Then we finally found the room I'm going to stay in for the time being.

"Alright, if I'm needed or I finally got my eyesight to tell which ship I'm not gotta die in, I'll go as promised." I reminded.

"We will, have a good rest." He said.

"You to." I bowed, then the door closed.

But then, I got dizzy and got knocked out again, NEW POWERS, **YEAHLALA!**

Somewhere across the galaxy:

"You will find Christian at planet Coruscant." Dooku said, contacting Jango fett before transmission ended, then the emperor makes contact. "Jango is heading to coruscant to kill the chosen on, my master." Dooku said.

"Good, I just want to let you know, that I will be heading back to Earth to launch our final operation." The emperor explained. "But if Jango fails, and found a drop of blood from starkiller, then you will launch an attack to coruscant along with grievous."

"Yes my master." Dooku bowed before transmission ended.

Meanwhile, back at Earth:

So far, there's no tracking where the darkness is located yet, and Mickey is filling up the fellowship's information about after the "Disney resistance" Era.

"OK, why does she even have that lever?" The fellowship asked all together.

"I do not know." Mickey said and laughing at the same time because of the wrong lever part.

Then Donald walked in.

"MICKEY!" Donald yelled.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Darth *Pants* Sidious is on his way soon." The duck said.

"He knows." Mickey whispered.

"Sidious?" Frodo asked and Sam shrugged.

"We need to get ready soon." Mickey said.

"But that's nothing, when's the last time you look up in the stars?" Donald asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked.

"Well, there is a purple star that appeared out of nowhere." He said.

"Hm… I'll go to the super scope." Mickey said.

Right at the super scope, where it can look close to unusual stars or space fights.

"Alright, so that's the star your talking about right?" Mickey asked, Donald nodded.

Then Mickey took a look, it is the unbelievable, he let out a gasp and widen his eyes when he saw what it is.

"Dark star." Mickey said.

"**DARK STAR!?**" Everybody yelled at the same time.

"He finally came, so that's way DC is controlled. Get everyone ready, now!" Mickey commanded.

Oh yeah, you're wondering about the dark star right? Don't worry, it will be explained at the third volume.


	3. High speed Chase

I suddenly wake up before I dodged the shot, then Obi-Wan and Anakin got into my room, then I notice a droid outside, then I jumped and grab onto it as I was flying with it.

"Get the speeder!" Obi-Wan commanded.

I was riding across the city, riding cars dodging me and the droid whenever I'm in traffic. "OK, THIS IS CRAZY AND AWSOOOOME!" I yelled crazily.

Then I'm heading towards the assassin and it turns out to be Jango Fett, and he shot the droid, and I grabbed my gun to try and shoot him but I kept missing.

Then I saw Obi-Wan and Anakin coming towards me with the speeder, and landed and grabbed the seat. "What gives you the idea to jump of the window?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe later, DRIVE THE CAR, THERE'S JANGO!" I yelled, than they flinched and start driving again.

We've chased him while he is on his jetpack. "OK, guys, you need to keep following him the best you can, once I get a clear shot, we'll interrogate him and see who hired to kill me." I said.

"You think you got more plans then us, we have a bounty hunter to chase-" Anakin said but I interrupted him.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY OR WE'LL LOSE HIM!" I yelled, and then I fire my shotgun, trying to get him.

Then he's going down and we followed him by falling. "I'M READY TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" I yelled, sarcastically.

Then while I'm falling, I kept shooting, missing my every shot, and never got him YET!

Then I saw the arrow of where his ship went. "Jedi brothers, listen, I got an idea, but you still have to chase him the best you can." I told them.

"Oh really, what's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You'll see." I replied, then swing around buildings.

After a few minutes, Jango is almost there, I hide behind the vehicle, and then when he's about to make his shot, I finally shot his jetpack and fell down and roll until he landed at his ship.

Then the Jedi's land their speeders in front. "Good plan youngling." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, when my eyes detect and arrow to where Jango's ship is at, I knew that we can use it to our advantage." I explained.

"Good call, Christian." Anakin said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my powers has been added." I said.

Next Day:

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I are walking towards the Star destroyers.

I finally got the power to detect which ship I'm supposed to go to and where I'm not supposed to go to. If it's green it's safe, if it's red then Death.

"So, are you sure you're ready for this?" Anakin asked.

"Master Kenobi, I've been through the army of orcs, and got lucky that I haven't been shot by a cannon when I left Earth, I think I can handle this!" I said.

"Knock it off, you two." Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry. Are you 2 coming to planet Geonosis? I asked.

"With the droid factory's and starships hiding and taking large amount of droids? Your going to need Jedi for this." Anakin said.

"OK, how many Jedi do we have for this?" I asked.

"Nine, but I sense that Starkiller will be there too."

"Is he looking for fights or is his wife in trouble?" I asked.

"The first choice." Obi-Wan answered. Then the 2 Jedi laughed.

Meanwhile at Earth:

Spongebob is shaking nervously.

"SPONGEBOB! What's wrong!?" He Yelled.

"My spongy senses are tingling, that the Dark star has finally appeared, and the Sidious is coming." He explain nervously.

In space, traveling across the galaxy:

"OK, did the sponge seriously find out what is going on back at Earth!?" I asked.

Then the group of Jedi's laughed. "What you didn't know that he have senses at that level?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Dude, it's like of David spade plays a llama. And When I said that, I mean Kuzco in his llama form!" I raised my arms up then raised them down quickly.

They kept laughing.

"Wait, did you seriously go with voice actors from your world?" Ahsoka asked.

Then I do my body language and voice, trying to go with a joke or something. "Yeah that's right, I can do voice actors that I keep track off, that's right, why?" I asked, and then got back to normal self.

Caused the Jedi to laugh hard.

"To have you, glad we are." Yoda laughed.

"At least how to talk normal, I do. How to use the force, I don't know yet." I said, they kept laughing again. "You guys are such freaks." I thought to myself.


	4. Battle of Geonosis

"OK, can I ride the gunship?" I asked.

"Really, you're asking to drive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"OK, here's some reasons.  
1: I have eyes that can detect what buttons I'm supposed to press if time comes.  
2: I can see areas that doesn't equals death.  
3: Obi-Wan Hates flying!  
4: I'm going to use it on my own just in case.  
AND 5: I'M NOT GOTTA DIE! If I was going to die, I wouldn't be by your side wouldn't I?"

Then the Jedi are Deadpanned.

"How you doing?" I smiled half eyes, then turn around kept having my foot above for a few seconds then got on the gunship.

Then we finally made it there, Anakin is leading the space battle as the rest of the Jedi and I head down there.

We almost made it to the battle, the rockets are heading towards us. "Evasive action!" I Yelled widen my eyes while I'm at it. Everybody dodged the missiles.

The clones are landing but we are behind anyways.

Then I finally landed and got out of the vehicle. "Sir, we've just received word that starkiller is somewhere around the droid army." Commander Kody explained.

"Thank you Commander, now let's get the fighting going. Now Sir, before I go, just remember, use most of your cannons to take out the star ships so we won't cause to much trouble, and make sure the rockets aim right above the fuel cells, you got that?" I asked.

"Yes Sir." Commander nodded.

"Alright, LET'S GET THESE *Beep*. Does anybody have eyes on a sniper!?" I yelled.

Then the real battle really began, I went above the command post of snipers and took all of the sniper droids out. Then I started my sniping rounds and shot the Destroyer droids some of their vehicles, waiting for the clones to come.

Then I saw clone snipers coming towards me and start shooting as soon as I left and rode above one of the clone ships that is having 5 vulture droids coming after them, and I shot 5 of them.

"Good shooting." Clone said.

"Uh, it… it wasn't me." The shooter said.

Then I went in front and shoot the rocket that almost killed the ship. "General Lake." The pilot said, then I waved and jumped off.

As I fall, I shot a shockwave, destroying droids 12 feet around my shot, and I shot 20 rounds at one of the starships that almost took off.

Meanwhile, Commander Kody and Obi-Wan are fighting the droids and moving forward. "Our Kid's keeps trying to get himself killed!" Kody yelled.

"Don't worry, he know's his way to fight!" Obi-Wan said.

I kept shooting and shooting, and then I decided to get down to the middle of an army and started dancing as the music plays, while I'm just making sure the droids won't kill me like "You can't touch this." Yeah I'm doing a can't touch this song now.

I kept dancing to dodge and droids shot another, then the Jedi and most clones just stood there, staring at me in unbelievable. Just one's that's flying and Yoda is not dumbfounded.

Then the droids stopped shooting and dropped their weapons in disbelieve and I stopped dancing.

"Obi-Wan, what just happened?" Aayla asked.

"You know what, I honestly don't know." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hm… acting silly and crazy, he is. Delivering laughs because of his power." Yoda Giggled.

Then the Droids fell down, powerless and unloving because of it, and then tore apart. Everybody stood there, looking at me, still have their eyes widen in disbelieve and having awkward looks on their face when the look at each other, then look back at me and finally broke down laughing on the ground.

After a minute, everybody finally calmed down while I was running towards the Jedi. "What you did over there was the funniest and most impressive I ever seen!" Ahsoka said.

"Hey, I'm just your typical, everyday dude who switches back and forth with comedy and drama if you know what I mean." I smiled.

"Sir, I have just received words that starkiller is located at the arena." Commander Kody said.

"And the starships?" I asked.

"Half of them escaped, But we put the tracer in one of the starships just in case they lead us to another planet." The commander explained.

"Very good commander, now move forward just in case more droids arrive." I Said.

"Yes general." Commander said.

"Alright, I'll need a little bit of Jedi and clone's to go with me." I said.

"I'll come along." Obi-Wan said.

"Me too." Yoda said.

"I'm coming." Ahsoka said.

Then we have a few clones coming with us. "Alright, we just need a ride- Hey, that gunship hasn't been used since we've came here!" I yelled, pointed at the gunship I was riding on.

"Well, since you are so funny and impressive with your actions, we've decided for you to keep this one." Obi-Wan said.

"That's so sweet guys, side's there are good reasons why I'm keeping this one." I said. "Now let's get going, we don't want to lose Starkiller." I said.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, Don't cha." I sang, the Jedi are annoyed. Then I start to notice one of them bugs that live on this planet. "Oh look at that geonosian over there laying their eyes on us." I said, then I turned my ship around and start flying towards him as he is flying away.

"Christian what are you doing!?" Mace windu asked.

"Shut up!" I Grinned.

"Hey that bug is not of matters!" Shaak Ti yelled.

"I got you now, I got you now!" I yelled.

"TURN AROUND TO THE FIGHT, YOUR GOING TO THE WRONG WAY!" Obi-Wan commanded.

"I'm gotta get out, gotta get you!" I Said, the bug just got slower and slower, he didn't even notice the Rock, and I just hit him, and I was laughing hard. "I know what that means, BARK, how you doing!?" I yelled, while I was heading towards the fight.

"OK, what is wrong with you!?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hey, that was a commander or something properly, ever thought about spies and stuff!? How you doing!?" I asked.

Then we ride to the arena, only to find that Starkiller is fighting count dooku and grevious, and the 2 are starting to run away as soon as we landed.

Then we got off, seeing Starkiller tired and panting after the fight.

"Jeez, he's down on energy isn't he?" I asked the group.

"They are getting away Christian." Ahsoka said.

"Not a problem, they won't be leaving until 45 minutes." I said but continued. "To leave the area, they are going to leave the planet in 1 hour and 15 minutes." I said.

"Time, we still got. Lead the way, Christian will." Yoda said.

"I know, but Starkiller needs to rest while we are on the way." I said.

"I don't need rest youngling." Starkiller said as he stopped panting. "So, you're the chosen one?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what I am, that's right why?" I shaked by body while I asked.

"Mind him, Don't." Yoda giggled.

"Now, my 2 lightsabered, powerful, Darkside balanced by the force, fury friend." I said, put my one arm around Starkiller. "You see, we need you for many reasons, just hear me out OK? So I would be… eternally grateful you would just, come with the republic for saving the universe because you see, DC back at Earth is mind controlled, and there is some kind of darkness going step by step for every bad guy to control the universe finally." I explained.

"Why haven't I heard?" Starkiller said sarcastically.

"Hey, think of all the good things Mickey has done to you." I said to him. "And what if you wife can get involved."

"I'm helping around with protecting the universe, but I've had trouble with droids, and I'm not having a good day. So, if you're a chosen one, you come with me, and we'll get Dooku." He said.

"OK, OK! I'm already planned on that." I said. "Come on guys, we'll need to catch them before it's too late."

Back at Earth:

Mickey discovered that the plans were missing, and with the chaos emerald he is uploading the location to where the warp drive plans are.

"How's the search?" Sora asked.

"Uploading, and the dark star is getting closer and there is only one way to stop that thing but we need Christian back first." Mickey said.

Then there is a contect from Spongebob and he is screaming loud. "MICKEY!" He yelled.

"What's the matter?" Mickey asked.

"I discovered that Palpatine is coming, ALONG WITH DROIDS!" Spongebob cried before transmission ended because of his tears flying around.

"What!?" Mickey yelled in surprise, then contacts the fellowship. "Aragorn!"

"What's the meaning now?" Aragorn asked.

"I've just received words that Emperor Palpatine is coming here. Where is your team now?" The Mouse asked.

"Just getting ready to get back." Aragorn replied.

"Well, now I got the assiment for all of you, but need to separate." Mickey said before transmission ended.

Then the plans are finally found, and guess where it is!

Back at Geonosis at the droid factory:

That's right, it's been at the planet I'm in, and we are just one our way!

As we walk through, I'm starting to get contect from Mickey by the holoprojector- Yeah, I am given one, and that's legit.

"Yes Mick? I asked.

"The plans of the warp drive? Well, they are at you location at the droid factory." Mickey said.

"HERE!?" I asked in disbelieve. "Well, thank god I got the chaos emerald, or else nothing will track it! OK, thank you for answering, oh and did you get the clip of "Can't touch this"?"

The mickey laughed. "Oh yeah, I got it, and everyone's going to freeze because of that!" He kept laughing as the transmission ended.

"Alright everyone, Dooku is at the spire, I have to get the plans, so you move on without me, I'll catch up with the gunship and pick you up on the hanger!" I announced.

Then, I rode on the gunship to head towards the steam that is actually a secret landing pad from "Attack of the clones". Then I start to see the plans far away, about to be destroyed in about 12 minutes.

I start running as I see the droid factory with my own eyes, I have to find a way to shut it down somehow, and I'll get to that as soon as I go deeper into the factory.

I destroyed parts of the factory just to slow things down while I go, and after 10 minutes, I finally found the plans, and to make it even better, I found a lot of lightsabers at the secret place around the area! :D

Oh yeah, I should explain.

In "Attack of the clones" A lot of Jedi died, and it turns out that lightsabers were kept. Hah, it's not much of a story unless there's a secret place now is it?

So, of course, I decided to grab the backpack from the storage room and grabbed all the lightsabers.

Meanwhile:

They finally found dooku, only to escape and General grievous to fight.

"NO!" Starkiller yelled.

"You fools, I've been waiting for this, and to kill starkiller in all my life." Droid commander said as he gets 4 lightsabers out.

Then the 4 Jedi turns on their lightsabers as the clones get out their guns and start shooting at the droids that are coming.

Back to me:

I got to the gunship and try to find the hanger, but I then saw count dooku escaping, and I'm working on following him, but not being noticed.

After a few minutes, I found where his ship is and destroyed the 2 Geonosian Starfighter's, landed contacted help and left the lightsabers behind before I left.

I then ran inside and saw count dooku in my own eyes. "Dooku." I said, closen my eyes a little bit.

"So we meet at least General Lake." Dooku said.

"I never thought I start to use my elvish sword and try to take you out." I said, grabbed my sword out.

"You think you can fight me, with that sword?" Dooku asked.

"You may have the darkside, but the force doesn't matter if your powerful or not, but by the blade." I said.

"So be it, prepare to meet your fate." Dooku said as he gets his lightsaber out.

I struck in the left sholder but he blocked it as I block him from coming to my soulders left and right a few times, then duck and jump back.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said.

"I took sword leasons and I see how you attack me with my magic eyes." I said.

"Well are you fast enough to know what your eyes are telling the attacks?" he asked, then I pointed my lightsaber upwards and stuck his head as he blocked.

Then he uses his lightning power as I duck and use my pistol to shoot him as he reflects it.

"Still not giving up, I still got a lot in me." I said.

Then I he gripped the object somewhere and aim directly at me, I waited and impaled it and threw it at dooku as he destroyed half of it.

"Impressive, you show great skill with blade; however, you do not have the power of the darkside." Dooku said.

"Darkside or force, I'll be balanced by light and I'll keep going even if it cost my life." I said.

Then he and I stuck at each other as we pushed blade at each other.

Then pushed and as he gets ready to impale me, I dodged to the left and grab his lightsaber and punched him with my left elbow and let go.

The troopers finally arrived and land right next to my gunship and entered the hanger.

"Surronder, dooku. You are outnumbered by troops." I smiled.

"We will meet again youngling." Dooku said as he force pushes us and entered the ship and escaped.

"Whoa, can't believe he escaped." I said, but still happy that I actually engaged the sith lord. "Troopers, how's the battle?" I asked.

"We won the battle." Trooper said.

"Good, and guess what, we are about to have the fireworks." I said.

Then we got outside and look at the boom from the droid factory.

"Pretty cool huh?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Trooper replied.

"OH GOD, I forgot!" I yelled, then ran towards the gunship. "Troopers, FOLLOW MY BUTT, WE NEED TO GET TO THE SPIRE HANGER!" I yelled.

Then I followed the path to the spire, and it turns out that grievous has escaped too, because of what I did, but it was worth slowing things down.

As we landed down, I grabbed the potion out, and I see starkiller's drop of blood and I used the potion to catch it before it dropped, and then I drank it, and I'm not gotta lie, it taste like sour, AND I LOVE SOUR CANDY!

But then I started to feel the force, and I see the message of what the codex is telling me. If the sun from Earth directly hits me, I will have powers of superman, and even if it didn't, I still have the powers of starkiller.

"Now I'm the next starkiller." I thought to myself. But then I remembered something, I can't control the power yet, but I will.

Finally, we have returned to the Jedi temple.


	5. I'm so excitedAttack of Coruscant

"YES I CAN, YES I CAN, YES-" I cried but got interrupted.

"Hey, can you just settle down so the crowd won't get distracted?" Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry." I said then I whispered "I can!"

Then a song plays as I try to follow steps of being a Jedi at the temple for a few days, just think about that, I'm ripping of the nutty professor.

Everybody: _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_

Padme: _I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_

Everybody: _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
And I know I know I know I know I know I want you_

Anakin: _We shouldn't even think about tomorrow_

"Still learning?" Yoda asked. I nodded while I'm trying to use the force.

Shaak ti: _Sweet memories will last for long long time_

Minnie: _We'll have a good time, Baby, don't do worry_

Daisy: _And if we're still playin' around boy that's just fine_

Everybody: _Let's get excited, we just can't hide it_

"Still working?" Yoda asked. I nodded.

_I know I know I know I know I know I want you, I want you_

Then I finally got the whole place floating. "Almost there to being a master, you are." Yoda said.

Clarabelle Cow: I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you

Ariel: _I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough_

Christain: _And if you move real slow I'll let it go_

Everybody:_ I'm so excited, Ohh-wee and I just can't hide it  
I know, I know, I know, I know I know I want you, want you_

Belle:_ Do what you do to me_

Obi-Wan: _You've got me burning up_

Everybody:_ ohh-ohh-ohh-now_

9:00PM:

"Oh, boy, now I'm the next starkiller and the Jedi master. Boy I'm hot!" I cheered.

"Yeah, but to even get to sleep, Jedi have. In order to recover their strength." Yoda said.

"I know." I said, rolled my eyes.

Yoda giggled. "The day to finally head to Earth, tomorrow is."

"OK, yoda, I will see you tomorrow." I said,

Back at Earth, the next day:

Back up and weapons, Disney characters that is brave to fight, the fellowship, and Sora.

The fight is about to begin, but the emperor is going to the dark star, and the gods and demigods are protecting the Earth however they can.

Back at Coruscant:

I woke up, then dancing around, walking around the Jedi temple, and I even thought about going to the counsel.

"Hey what's up, keep up the good work." I laughed. "*GASP*" I got shocked.

I noticed the separatist ships, they have found where I am, and then ran towards the hallways screaming. "THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK!"

**BOOM**

"The city is under attack!" Mace windu Yelled.

"Defend the city, we must." Yoda said.

The separatist is landing, but starkiller is using his powers to destroy droids and ships, and to protect the Jedi temple however he can.

I got into the gunship to contact Kody.

"Commander Kody!" I yelled..

"Yes general." Kody said.

"Contact a lot of the available clones, THE PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK!" I yelled.

"They are already on their way sir." Commander said.

"Alright, I'll get some of the Jedi to get into space, Lake out!" I said then ended the transmission. "Yoda, we need some Jedi into space!"

"Going to space, some of the Jedi are. Going to protect the ground, the rest are." Yoda said.

"Good, make sure some clones are protecting the clones." I said.

"On their way, the clones are." Yoda said.

"May the force be with you." I said, and then ended the transmission. "HEY, NEED SOME CLONES IN THE GUNSHIP!" I yelled, trying to get some clone for protection in my ship.

5 clones came, then I make a takeoff, I see the rockets from hellfire droids, and- Are you ready for this? Seriously, are you ready for THIS!?

I used the force on all the rockets and aim some of them back at the hellfire droids and at the vulture droids. My clones are firing their guns left and right at any droid's we come across.

And then I saw a whole lot of droid ships flying in big groups, so I actually opened my hatch and used the force push to cause a little mistake for them and they start to blow up one by one. And I shot a rocket at one of the areas while I'm at it.

"_Alert, we are losing ground at sector 4, repeat we are losing ground at sector 4._" The clone said, calling help.

Then I follow the trail to sector 4.

Back at Earth:

The emperor and his droids are landing at the justice league watchtower, and because of mind control, DC never bothered with him.

And the droids are actually making through Disneyland, trying to get to the castle.

"Disneyland is losing reinforcement's, we need backup, repeat, we-" Bugs tried to contact but got interrupted as droids are coming towards him.

And, (Sigh) through some of bugs tricks, he's making the droids shoot each other, and using his stupid carrot lightstick to kill some droids! God, this is weird!

OK, the fellowship isn't helping, why? Because they are defending the castle inside, but don't worry, that doesn't stop legolas from shooting at some arrows from the tower.

Back at coruscant:

"Fall back, fall back, fall back!" The commander ordered.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS, I'm here!" I yelled, shoot the super battle droids from 5 feet. "Clones, get out, we are getting the fight going." I said while I turn on the auto-pilot.

"Yes sir!" The clones said then got off.

Then I got off to and turned on my lightsaber, it's blue by the way. "ATTACK!" I cried.

Then everyone charged and shoots at the same time, for me, it was easy when I jumped 10 feet over, I blocked shooting and slashed to many droids and did the force push that pushed the droids back 5 feet thanks to being powerful.

Oh, you think that I'm killing a lot of droids and slowing things down? Well, this is gotta get better. XD

Get a load of this, I just now got my force fury and I destroyed a few command ships, and then do a force repulse and turned all droids 5 meet around me into dust.

I then "Keep moving forward" (Line from meet the Robinsons.) and kept using my force powers for 20 minutes!

And then I decide to go to space and got back to my gunship, I ride up to space to find 90 separatists command ships fighting each other.

There are only 85 republic Star destroyers remaining and I decide to find the way to shut down the droids, oh I'm sorry, scratch that, go the republic command ships and use my powerful force powers to destroy the separatists command ships!

And I'm doing so well, but it only took an hour and a half.

Back at Earth fight:

The droids and some of DC actually won the battle to the Disney castle, and mickey is week from trying to stop them from invading.

"Emperor, the Disney castle and mickey mouse is finally captured." The droid commander said.

"Then the time has come." The emperor said before ending transmission.

Back at the Star destroyer:

"Sir, you have contact from the emperor who seems to be on Earth." Commander Kody said.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAT!**" I yelled so loud, everyone heard me.

I used the force dash by anger, and answered the call.

"You got me Sidious, what do you want!?" I asked loudly.

"A choice, to save Earth, from the droids that invaded." Emperor replied.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It's not to join the dark side, it's to answer a question that some of Earth will hate you or not."

"Go on." I demanded.

"The man of steel movie. Half hated it, half loved it. But to those at this world, people fought against each other for love and hate for a day, and they just forget about it and forgive each other that opinion is opinion." He said.

"Get to the point." I said.

"You have to tell the truth about what you think about the movie. If you love it, I will spare the world and shut down the droids. If you hate it, I'll kill your Disney friends." He explained.

"Is everyone watching?" I asked.

"Correct, now you got 20 seconds to answer the truth." The emperor warned.

People from Earth are scared about my answer, and Mickey Mouse couldn't believe about what is coming.

I finally admit the truth. "I THINK THE MOVIE IS AWESOME!" I cried.

Then everyone gasped, and Mickey doesn't show surprise, he just looks down in guilt. But then something happened to him, he is possessed after the droids are shut down.

Now Mickey is the heartless and he delivered a big boom to the castle, but his best friends are outside so they are OK, but not Minnie, she felt broken and pass out.

"General Lake?" Kody asked.

Then I got angry. "Is the wrap drive finally installed?" I asked.

"Most of the star destoryers are installed the warp drive general, and you are at one of them." Kody said.

"Good." I said, then contacted Yoda. "Yoda?" I asked.

"Master Lake, saved the planet is." Yoda said.

"I know that, but we have bigger problems now, the emperor is at Earth, and Mickey is now possessed by the darkness." I said.

"What!?" Obi-Wan yelled in surprise.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, I'm going back to Earth, and I need a hundred star destoryers and a few jedi masters, and a hundred knights to come to Earth as soon as possible, I'M GOING BACK!" I commanded.

"Master Lake-" Obi-Wan yelled but I ended the transmission.

"General Kody, I order you to engage the warp drive and go to planet Earth, NOW!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." Kody said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said to myself.


	6. The battle of heroes

Back at Earth:

DC is no longer in mind control now, but they are knocked out because of it, and the emperor is making the next contact.

"The plan is finally complete." The emperor said.

"Shall come to Earth master?" Count dooku asked.

"No, not yet." The emperor replied then ended transmission.

I finally returned to Earth.

"Sir, do you need clone troupers with you?" Kody asked.

"No, I'm going down there alone, if I need help I'll contact you, and I want you guys to stay." I said.

"Yes sir." Kody said.

Then I got into my gunship, and entered Earth.

Hundreds of star destroyers arrived, and rogue shadow is heading towards the watchtower.

"Where's master lake?" Obi-Wan asked Kody.

"He's heading into the atmosphere alone." Kody replied.

"Shouldn't he get help!?" Ahsoka yelled.

"No, powerful he is, and call us he will, if assistance he require." Yoda said.

I kept going, and I got shocked to see that the Disney castle is destroyed.

After I landed, I put the gunship into auto-pilot, and exited for it to fly away.

I then walk to find mickey, and Minnie still passed out. "You're a bloodhungry psychopath!?" Mickey asked, but he also has a demon voice also because of being possessed.

"Well I'm one of them that cares!" I yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT STAY IN THIS WORLD!" He screamed.

"Your good heart letted me be chosin to come and protect the universe." I reminded him. "And this, dark star just let into your soal and turn it into the very opposite of what you are."

"Don't judge me by what I am, I see through the lies of violant craving idiots. And I do not fear killing them!" He yelled then look away into the sky. "I have brought so much to this world, life and happiness, but then you came in telling use about yourself!"

"Because of just one simple movie that isn't a big deal?" I asked.

"Don't make me kill you." Mickey growled.

"Mouse dude, I won't leave this world until finally everything's back to where it was!" I cried.

"Fine, if you won't follow my orders, then your my new enemy." He growled.

"Only a true heart doesn't act this way." I told him, then I grabbed my lightsaber out. "I will do what I must."

"You will try, my old friend." Mickey said.

Then I turned on the lightsaber, and the mouse got out his key blade and does a backflip and turn to me, and he stuck me in every area I blocked, then he kicked me in the chest, flying up the air in one feet then landed down on my foot.

Watchtower:

Starkiller comes through along with Yoda, and finds the emperor.

"Surrounded, you are. Give yourself up, you must Darth sidious." Yoda said.

"Master yoda and starkiller, you came." The sith lord said.

"Surprised about our warp drive?" Starkiller asked.

"Your arrogance blinds you 2, now you both will experience the full power of the dark side." The emperor said, then shoots his lighting at the 2 but starkiller absorbs the energy buy his 2 lightsabers.

Earth:

We exited from Disneyland, and went into traffic, then we jumped up on top of the truck and still continue to fight to death.

Oh yeah, you're wondering about how we fought, well apparently we've been ripping off "Revenge of the sith", ah-ha! Still don't think you're sure, well, it gets better.

Some guy tried to charge at me, but accidently tries the both of us, so we just move back to let the guy fall flat, and then we look at each other for a second then stuck blades at each other.

"Your gotta pay for all the damage you did to Earth Sidious." Starkiller growled, than reflect the lightning back to the emperor.

He got stunned for a second then got back to his self. "You will not stop that star, it will let us finally control the universe." Sidious said.

Then the 2 stuck lightsabers at each other, then the emperor made another strike.

Mickey begin choking me, I than land down on the ground, damaging mickey, getting my breath.

He then kicked me back, start to run towards me but is force pushed his feet, causing him to forward flip 2 times then fell at his back. I grabbed my lightsaber and to finish him off, but his keyblade appeared in his hand and blocked my strike.

Emperor and starkiller are striking lightsabers at each other, and Yoda is waking up the DC character's however he can.

The fight continues, and this time we spin lightsabers at each other but we kept missing each other 10 times until we finally got to each other, then I gripped him and throw him out of the truck and I followed where I thrown him.

Turns out I thrown him at top of the construction crane, and I flied over there and continued the fight, he tried to kick me in the face but I grabbed his feet and thrown him into the tip of the crane.

Starkiller is using his fury, and after a few force powers and disarming the lightsaber from the Emperor, he defeated the emperor.

So, Sidious is taken to the last separatist capital ship, and taken back to the galaxy.

"How's DC?" Starkiller asked.

"Waking up now, they should." Yoda replied.

"Now the only proplem is destroying that dark star." The powerful Jedi reminded.

"Only problem, it is not. Christian in danger, I sense." Yoda said.

I fought him towards the end of the crane, and Mickey throws a keyblade at me but I dodged it, and it actually ended up destroying the far bottom, and it was starting to fall, we both tried to run, but ended up hanging on the crane, and I used the force to push towards the ocean, now the part of the crane swims as Mickey and I hold on to the crane.

"Report, Kody." Starkiller demanded.

"General lake continues to fight Mickey, and now they are at the ocean hanging on to the crane. Before he left the star destroyer, he told me that he will contact us if he needed help." Kody explained.

"Failed, he won't." Yoda said, then looks at the TV news of the helicopter looking at us fight.

Back to us, I see the helicopter watching us, but then I blocked Mickey's attacks towards my legs.

Then the waves are coming, I think use my pistol to shoot on top of the helicopter, then starting to swing towards my gunship.

The waves are hitting the crane hard, causing it to fall down, but mickey just finally got into two feet and start to run and jump towards me, and made me get of the gunship and into the boat.

We then stayed silent, look at each other.

"I have failed you, Mickey. I have failed you." I said.

"I should've known that I've chosen the wrong boy." Mickey said.

"Dude, if I was a psychopath, I would've gotten killed!" I yelled.

"Well from my point of view, I made a mistake to choose you." He said.

"WELL THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SEE THAT YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed.

We stayed silent as the people are watching us fight.

"This is the end for you, lake." He growled.

Then he strikes as I block his attacks. Left, right shoulder, upwards, right, left leg.

Then I strike at right, upwards, left shoulder, right leg.

Then we both strike at each other again.

Then he goes hard at my left but I jumped towards the bridge. "It's over mouse, I have the high ground!" I yelled.

"You have underestimated my power!" Posseased mouse growled.

Then I start to open my eyes as I started to say another line "Don't try it." I squaked.

Then he jumps up and tries to strike at top of my head, and- Get ready for this one.

**I impaled mickey mouse**.

Most of everybody saw it in the galaxy, they looked of the horrible thing I have done. And "The Immolation Scene" Music plays.

I then took out my lightsaber and turned it off, and I start to look at him as he is not longer posseased.

"Christian." Mickey said weekly.

"Mickey." I said to him.

Then we both said "I'm sorry." At each other.

"You are everybody's favorite mouse… We loved you." I said to him.

"And you are the last hope for the universe." Mickey smiled weakly, then he closed his eyes, and fall to the water.

Mickey is dead.

Then the gunship lands towards me, and I turned off the auto-Pilot, felt guilty about what I've done.

"Master lake, you have to get back to the star destroyer immediately." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm- I'm on my way, general Kenobi." I said, and then I took off and closed the hatch.

I exited Earth, to get back to the republic star destroyer, and I let out a deep sigh as I exit the atmosphere.


	7. War has begun

"Confrontation With Count Dooku and Finale" Music plays.

People are suffering in sadness, most people, I knew that there is a way to bring mickey back to life, and that there are some that I can trust.

But rather than that, I still couldn't believe what I did, won't it scar kids for life? Well, even if it doesn't, I still am sorry.

The emperor has made it back to the galaxy, and enters Utapau, and count dooku and grevious are welcoming him.

"Be prepare to jump to lightspeed to Earth once we have a hundred capital ships installed with warp drive." Sidious demanded. "The universe will finally be in every evil's control."

"Yes, Lord sidious." Grevious said.

I finally made it back to the star destroyer, and I head towards the bridge, only to find people in sadness.

"Master lake." Yoda said.

"Yes, Yoda?" I asked.

"The plane to bring back mickey, I knew. Told be the plans, the mouse did." Yoda said.

"I knew he would, the clones and Jedi is all I have to back me up by far." I said. "I've got a feeling that we have to defend ourselves from DC if they are just like those people, or if they don't know the plans yet for the time being." I suggested.

"I agree." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan walked in.

"Hey, how's the clone factory and Star destroyers holding up?" I asked.

"They turned out to be quite well." Obi-Wan replied. "I have to admit, I am glad to have you on our side, because if not, the universe would've been conquered."

"I am chosen. But now we have a big problem before we fight another big problem, and Mickey means well. The dark side of the force has surrounded most of the universe. And now… the war between good and evil has begun." I said.

Down at Earth:

Most of Earth is now made and angry about the loss of mickey, but some knew about a way to bring him back to life.

Weapons and supplies are doubled for the governments around the world, and the Disney characters are going back to their homes and be prepared for me to come.

But the God are just waiting, and Hercules is one of the people who knows about the secret, and goes outside of the world to wait for me.

Ariel isn't sad or mad, she is just calm and meditating, alone.

The fellowship and Mickey's friends saw Minnie's corpse, she is dead because Mickey's heart is no more.

Friends are crying but not too hard, and the fellowship is bowing to pay respects.

A couple of gunships arrived to come pick them up, then Mickey's best friends stopped their sadness, and start riding with the republic along with the fellowship up to the star destroyer I'm on.

I stand, looking towards space, seeing Earth, the watchtower, and the sun that is about to shine. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then open them back up as my eyes glow in blue as I felt superman's power, and I will be ready for what's coming next soon.

**To be concluded**

Coming soon: The return of the old days


End file.
